Attachments to machines for container handling are in the prior art often fixed in a threaded manner. If these attachments then need to be changed, then this leads to long change periods in which the entire container handling station is shut down. This can lead to significant costs, in particular where a change of the attachments needs to be performed frequently, as for example, different container or products are produced in a container handling station. In addition, threads are difficult to clean and therefore a potential source of germs when used in the food industry.
A quick-change device for a format head at a container handling station is known from patent specification DE 19755727, which fastens a format head in its position by a locking sleeve and allows for manual change without tools.